One thing leads to another
by Toasty santa
Summary: After a fight with Hinata Naruto decides to change himself. And he does... just not in the way he hoped. Rated T for sexual themes and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Forgiveness: chapter 1

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto, please support the official release.

"Oh boy I've really done it now…" Naruto thought as he locked up the Hokage office at 9 P.M

 _What am I going to tell Himiwari? I promised her I'd be there….. It's too late to even get a gift. And Boruto! Why of all days did that meeting have to happen?_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ah I finished and at 4 P.M, I'll even be able to surprise them now!_

 _"Wait sir!" Just as Naruto was out the door, a guard stopped him._

 _"The RaiKage and KazeKage want to speak with you at once!"_

 _"But I gotta-"Naruto was now cut off by Shikimaru._

 _"I'm sorry Naruto, but they said it can't wait."_

 _"Oh… Well alright." Naruto said begrudgingly._

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _It took 5 hours, and all it was about were making stupid roads, shikimaru_ ** _could've_** _handled that! And of course, that stupid shadow clone gave out._

Naruto's thoughts stopped as he approached his front door. He gulped as he gripped the golden handle and slowly opened the door. Only to be greeted by Boruto, who was at the top of the steps.

"Nice shadow clone dad! I guess you're too busy to even make a decent lie these days!" Boruto said slamming the door to his room.

Naruto just sighed and went into the kitchen were his wife was cleaning off a counter top.

"Ugh, I'll talk to Boruto in the morning, what's for dinner honey?" Naruto asked since he had not eaten all day trying to get all of his paperwork done in time.

"Get your own damn dinner." Naruto was immediately taken back by this, she didn't yell or even sound angry her voice was just cold. (Like Neji or Hiashi) also he had never heard her curse before, especially at him of all people.

"Hinata?" Naruto said mouth agape

"No, Honey I just figured you'd prefer eating at the Hokage tower, since you'd rather live out your dream, then be with your daughter." Hinata was now facing him with a smirk on her face.

"Hinata look I have duties as Hokage I can-" Naruto was cut off by his wife.

"Because I'm Hokage and that means the whole village is my family and they come before my real family… Believe it!" Hinata said mocking his voice.

"Hinata you know that's not true…. I would put you before the village any day." Naruto said with sadness.

"Well you didn't today! And this is the 4th time you've missed something important, here we are once again for the 4th time you missed a special occasion for your "job" Hinata said in a mocking tone. "And the 4th time you've made me realize how unimportant I am to you." Hinata was now crying and Naruto felt extremely bad, he went to put his arm around her but she wouldn't let him.

"Hinata I don't what to say." Naruto said as she had her back to him.

"Don't say anything, just, just be there and stop making the kids feel like they only have one parent because-" All of the sudden she sensed anger, as she turned around she saw Naruto staring at her with anger in his eyes.

"Naruto?"

"One parent!" Naruto finally spoke. "Where do you get off saying single parent you just stay here and laze around all day, I'm out there working. Because maybe don't want the kids to grow up like I did, maybe I don't want my children to worry about going weeks without food, maybe I don't want my kids to live in a rat-infested hole. You wouldn't understand poverty you were a little princess, you don't even work, let's not forget you stopped being a ninja right after we got married, maybe if you were a ninja and didn't depend on me _and_ your clan you would-"Naruto stopped, all of the sudden his face was hot and throbbing had his wife just slapped him?

Hinata's eyes were pure anger and she looked at the man she loves leave His own home, she tried to go after him but he was too quick. Then she sat on a couch and looked at her hand.

 _I-I hit him, Naruto isn't a bad Father he's been so good to me and our kids. The entire village needs him, I'm sure he wanted to be here, and I'm sure he would've if he could, Who could blame him for leaving? I'm a terrible wife._

Hinata then silently wept.

 _I yelled at my wife? What kind of a man uses his physical dominance to rule a conversation, I need to change myself and I know exactly how to do it._

 _ **Hokage tower**_

Naruto silently rustled through old forbidden jutsu.

 _Come on there must something. That can change me as a person._

Naruto then stumbled upon a scroll, saying

 _Rebirth and change yourself from the inside out._

Naruto decided he had nothing to lose and made the hand signs exerting the mass amount of chakra needed to perform this, then al the sudden a large flash appeared. All the sudden everything went dark, and it was light outside.

 _Oh, great it was a dream, I just fell asleep in my office, then he looked at his hands and then the mirror in the Hokage office._

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in anguish. _What just happened. I-I'm a kid! How, how am I kid?... It wasn't a dream! That scroll turned me into a KID I'm no older than 13, how can I be Hokage, what will the kids think or…. HINATA!_ Naruto's thoughts were then interrupted by his intercom.

"Lord 7th?" Naruto then tried to make his best deep voice.

"Yes?"

"Your wife is here to see you."

 _I have to see Naruto… he is probably angry with me. (Who could blame him) I hit him, I yelled at him. I'll take any of his wrath….. I deserve it._

"Ma'am I'm sorry Lord 7th denied your request." The receptionist said a little confused.

"Did you tell him his wife called?" Hinata said aghast.

"Let me try again, I'll let you listen this time." Hinata nodded

"Lord 7th, did you hear me correctly when I said your wife is here to see you?" The receptionist said still confused.

"Yes! I don't care what excuse you go with, just make sure she doesn't set foot in my office." Now Naruto was extremely nervous, but since he was making his voice deep he sounded mad.

"Naruto…" Hinata said with a whimper. Since the speaker was on Naruto heard the pain in Hinata's voice.

"H-hinata?" Naruto said going pale.

"Naruto… It's okay I understand why you wouldn't want to see me, I disappoint everyone, my Father Neji died because of me why-why would my marriage be any different." Hinata broke down at the end of it, by this point even the receptionist was in tears over the display.

"No! Hinata you aren't! come up, please! Come up!" Hinata wiped her tears.

"You-you mean it?" Hinata said in shock.

"Yes." Naruto said trying to sound warm. The receptionist was almost in tears of joy seeing Hinata run up the steps to his office.

 _She's so great I know we will get through this._

 ** _Uhhhhhhhhhhhh….. Kit I've been enjoying this, but you might be missing one minor minuscule little detail…. Kurama said with a hint of care._**

 _What's that, Kurama also I could've used to emotional support last night!_ Naruto pouted.

 ** _Talk about that later, for now let me inform you that…. YOU ARE STILL A 13 year old brat AND YOUR WIFES HEADED TO YOUR OFFICE RIGHT NOW!_**

Naruto then went blue and began spacing out. _AHHHHH! What will she say what will she do, think Naruto think, Ahhh I got it!_ Naruto thought with joy.

"N-naruto?' Hinata said cracking his office door open.

"Come in." An adult Naruto said smiling. "Our fight last night was stupid, why don't we just put it in the past?"

Hinata was over joyed. "I want nothing more!"

"Great! Now why don't you go home and make yourself beautiful… and I'll finish things up here then later." Naruto said with a seductive grin.

"I guess, we'll have to see….. I am feeling tired." Hinata said with a wink, and grin.

"Well I guess we'll see when I get home." Naruto said winking.

"I'll see you but first can you give me a kiss."

"Of course!" Naruto said as she approached and as she kissed him he disappeared. _A shadow clone?_ Hinata thought in despair.

 ** _Meanwhile….._**

Naruto had made a shadow clone and jumped out the window, unfortunately he doesn't have good chakra control like this so it disappeared.

 _I got to get home, I need to explain it to her at home in case she faints. Also geese….. why would that shadow clone dangle that in front of me?_ Naruto then arrived home to be greeted by a blushing Himiwari.

"Himiwari i-"

"How do you know my name?" Himiwari giggled

"Himiwari it's me-" Then all of the sudden kurama interrupted. **_Go along with kit, its best she doesn't know._**

"Oh, well I live down the street you see ad-"

"Mr. you surrrrrrre are cute."

 ** _Naruto POV_**

 ** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

 ** _(_** Sorry if you ship this couple it' just comedic affect.)

"Well uh…. Thank you." Naruto thought in horror.

"So why are you here?" Himiwari asked.

"Oh…. To erm uh-"

"Play with me?"

"Yeah that's right."

 ** _HAHAHA Kit look at the Brightside at least now you know how to scare off potential boyfriends._**

 _Shuttttttttt up fox._

"Ohhhhhh let's go to my room, but don't let Boruto see you." _Are my worst nightmares as a parent being unleashed?_ Naruto thought with a shudder. They then walked slightly to Himiwari's room and went in.

"Alright! Let's play tea party! Boruto never wants to do this with me."

"Oh okay." _I should've known, Himiwari isn't like that **Yet**_

They both played tea until Boruto came in asking a question.

"Himiwari are you…." Boruto just stared at Naruto drinking a tea glass, Naruto forgot he wasn't a parent and said.

"Oh hey bor-" Naruto was then hit square in the face. Causing Naruto to fall off the chair and realize what this looked like.

"You're perving on my sister you creep!" That only sounded that much worse to Naruto, Naruto had no choice, but to fight Boruto unfortunately he was weak from being a child, at age 13, and Boruto was handedly winning this.

Himiwari, then went downstairs, to wait for Hinata who at the minimum keep this boy alive. Hinata then showed up, with redness around her eyes from crying.

"Mommy! Help!" Himiwari said pointing at the stairs.

"What's the matter?" Hinata said with a sniff and sigh.

"Well erm, this reallllllllly cute boy came over, and me and him well." So what Hinata could gather from the babble was that she had a boy in her room. (Which Hinata would punish her later for) And Boruto was going to kill him, immediately Hinata ran up the steps, into Himiwari's room. To find Naruto being beaten.

"Boruto! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Boruto stopped what he was doing, at the sight of his Mother, and Naruto got up and hugged throughing himself at Hinata embracing her half way.

"Oh, Hinata the love of my life, I'm so happy to see you." _Geese….. how big of a pervert is this guy?_ Boruto thought in a shudder.

"N-naruto?" Hinata said staring at him.

"Hinata I'll explain, I got turned into a kid with a jutsu." Meanwhile Boruto was in the background. Freaking out, and eventually yelled. "DAD THAT'S SO GROSS YOU WERE PERVING ON HIMIWARI!"

"NO YOU IDOT I JUST NEEDED TO GET IN THE HOUSE." Eventually Boruto and Naruto calmed down.

"Hinata let's go to our bedroom to talk." Hinata nodded. And they both went into the bedroom and Naruto explained everything.

"So-so it's all my fault this happened…." Hinata said looking down.

"Of course, not, I shouldn't have missed her birthday…. I was selfish, I deserve what I got…."

"Naruto I'm sorry about what I said you are a great Father and Husband. I shouldn't have hit you…. "

"It's okay, let's just forget about and move on."

"I can't really….. I hit you! You would never raise a hand to me, I can't forgive myself….."

"Hinata it's fine I've been hit by a lot worse." Naruto said with a wink.

"You're sure it's fine."

"Absolutely" Naruto said putting his hand on Hinata's leg

"Okay….. Now that that's down….." Hinata said with a smile. "You look so cute like this!" Hinata said squeezing Naruto.

"Hinata please stop, that hurts."

 _To be continued…_

 _What were your thoughts on chapter 1? Comment and remember to give the story a rate._


	2. Chapter 2

**One thing leads to another: chapter 2**

 **Rants: Sorry if this chapter is short or not as good I rushed to get it done since I'm currently working on 3 Naruhina stories, which if you haven't you should check those out (shameless advertisement)**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not won Naruto please support the official release._**

"Hinata stop that hurts!" Hinata then released him from her arms.

"Alright here, you play with the kids and I'll prepare lunch, and we'll try and fix this tomorrow you could use a day off anyways." Hinata said getting her apron.

"Not my idea of a vacation, but okay!" Naruto then got up and went to Boruto's room.

"Oh, hi Boruto want to play?" Boruto got up and slowly faced him.

"Hmp, oh geeeeeeeeee thanks for gracing me with your presence how long will it be until you have to do more paper work? Or-or are you just a shadow clone?" Boruto said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm not sure I like nor exactly know what your implying but don't argue let's just play a game?" After Naruto said this approaching Boruto and tried to put his hand on him only to have Boruto pull away and then started laughing.

"Oh man! I've wanted to do this for some time now and you couldn't have chosen a better time to ruin Himawari's birthday." Boruto said with a smirk cracking his knuckles.

"What sad is even though I did Himawari will probably always like me more anywa-" Naruto was cut off by Boruto punching him in the face.

 ** _Kit remember you're the adult here…._**

Naruto ignored this warning and tackled Boruto on impulse.

Boruto quickly countered this, by grabbing Naruto and flipping him around so Boruto was on top of Naruto then pinned him putting his knees in Naruto's chest and began punching him in the face hurling insults.

"You're such a stupid old man! You're the worst father ever I'm glad mom hit you. She should've done more you know sometimes she says the only reason she doesn't leave you is because she's afraid of yo-" Boruto stopped his rant because his mom was in the door way.

"Boruto you will get off your father this instant." Boruto got off Naruto and then Hinata came to his side.

"Naruto just leave the room, I'm going to give Boruto a little talk." Naruto left and then a scream could be heard coming from the room. And Hinata left shutting the door behind her saying.

"You're grounded for a weak and if you do anything like that again I will paralyze you."

Naruto just looked down.

"Naruto… Boruto is just in a bit of a phase every kid does, it'll pass soo-"Naruto looked at Hinata interrupting her.

"Is it true?"

"What?" Hinata said with confusion

"Is what he said true, do you… hate me…. Is that why you hit me?" Naruto said in a somber way.

"Of course not! Naruto, I love you more than anything… I was just upset because never mind that what's important is-"

"No tell me the reason!" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's face. Hinata sighed

"Naruto after your clone disappeared Himawari she-she cried, and it broke my heart. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Oh…" Naruto said looking down.

"But don't worry she will forgive you….. just apologize."

"Thanks, Hinata I'll do that right now, you know your kind of like the Mother I never had." Hinata looked at Naruto with a frown.

"What?" Naruto said tilting his head.

"Your mother!? We are married!" Naruto gulped and Kuruma was laughing his head off.

 ** _WOW! You sure know how to compliment a woman kit YOU KNOW I was there on your honeymoon. You would do that to your mommy!? HAHAAHA_**

 _Shut up! I didn't mean it like that._

 _"_ Uh Hinata I just meant you take care of me like a mother...and…. Goodbye." Naruto said fast sprinting away Hinata just laughed to herself

 _I guess he got more than just his old body from that spell, it's just like our first date._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Oh man I should've worked out I look so fat in this dress." Hinata said to herself pacing back and forth in a panick._

 _"He litterly went to the moon for you, I think he finds you attractive." Hinabi said in a mocking tone._

 _"I know but…. I mean he went after Sasuke didn't he? Going to the moon doesn't mean anything its his ninja way…" Hinata said depressed._

 _"Maybe he's gay, that would explain why he would kiss someone with your fashion sense." Hinabi said pointing and laughing in a mocking tone, and Hinata looked at her with annoyance and then turned with shock,_

 _"Konohameru what are you doing here?!" Hinabi blushed and hid under her blankets._

 _" He can't see me like this why is he here anyways!?" Hinata then laughed out loud._

 _"And you mocked me for being nervous?" Hinabi then got out from underneath blankets annoyed._

 _"Oh haha, for your information I was just nervous what Father would do to one of my friends and that's it!"_

 _"Oh sure, is that why you have pictures of him under your mattress?" Hinata said rolling her eyes._

 _"You know I can still kick your butt!" Hinabi said embarrassed._

 _"No, you can't I let you win." Hinata said turning toured her sister._

 ** _Meanwhile….._**

 _"Ah geese guys is all of this necessary? "Naruto said at the Yamanaka flower shop._

 _"Yes, it is! You can't go on a date without flowers!" Ino said red in the face._

 _"Also, is the best suit you had!? Hinata comes from a high-class family!" Sakura yelled also with annoyance. They both harassed Naruto until they saw the time and decided to leave._

 _"But it's so earrrrrrrly" Narutos said with a drag._

 _"Yes! But the guy is supposed to be early its tradition." Sakura and Ino said at the same time._

 _They both walked, then Naruto payed for his flowers and went to the Hyuga compound as he was approaching the gate he saw two women fighting._

 _"Hinabi stop it!"_

 _"You started this!" Hinabi said upset._

 _"Hinata." Naruto called and Hinata froze as she did, Hinabi's hand ran across Hinata's dress and accidentally ripped the top off. Naruto just stared and Hinata, then Hinata blushed a crimson red, and covered herself._

 _Oh great I'm going to get it now. Hinabi thought._

 _"Welllllll have fun on your date and I'll see you later." Hinabi then bolted inside. Leaving Hinata almost in tears. Before she ran inside._

 _Naruto decided to come in, and was greeted by a guard._

 _"Lord Hiashi wants to speak with you. The Guard then lead Naruto to Hiashi's office and the Guard knocked._

 _"Sir Master Uzumaki is here."_

 _"Send him in." Hiashi said. Naruto then went inside._

 _"Take a seat." Hiashi said gesturing at the seat in front of him. Naruto nodded and took his seat._

 _"So you think your good enough for my daughter?" Hiashi said pointing at Naruto._

 _"Well I mean I wouldn't say good enough… just well I like her an-"_

 _"Why do you like her?" Hiashi said interrupting Naruto._

 _"Well I mean she's pretty hot…. Well not that, that is-"_

 _"So, you see my daughter as a piece of meat?"_

 _Crap! All I can think of Is seeing her shirt less get it together!_

 _"Well no I just I and you and-" Then Hiashi started laughing._

 _"I'm just messing with you boy, I think you're perfect you are all Hinata's ever talked about since she was 5, go ahead have fun wait out in the court yard she should be out soon._

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

 _Hinata was in her room crying, and Hinabi was trying to get in there._

 _"Come on Hinata just put a new dress on and go, Naruto is waiting."_

 _"He saw me, and I wasn't ready….. he must be disappointed."_

 _"Nonsense, you are very beautiful I'm sure if anything Naruto's impressed."_

 _"You mean it?"_

 _"Yeah sure we fight, but you've always been very attractive I've always envied you." The door then opened, Hinata was wearing a black silk dress, her hair was curled, and she had on blush and lip stick._

 _"Okay you probably won't need the blush for tonight, now go quick!" Hinata then went down the stairs, and into the court room, where Nrauto was._

 _"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said with a blush._

 _"Oh hey Hinata you look beautiful." Naruto said with a blush. Hinata also blushed._

 _"Thank you, where are we going tonight?" Hinata asked nervous_

 _"This place I know of, it's the breast… no I mean best it's the best certainly no breasts there well…. Maybe breasts as in food but… no human breasts." Naruto said with a nervous laugh._

 _"Okay? Well we should get going….."_

 _"Good idea." Naruto said still embarrassed from what he said. They both then left through the gate, and went to a very nice restaurant._

 _I was just going to do something easy, like ichiraku ramen, but Sakura insisted dates have to be done in restaurants like this._

 _Naruto and Hinata both walked into the restraint which was a hidden mist sea food restaurant, they walked in and were greeted by a waiter._

 _"We are sorry sir, but we are full."_

 _"But I have a reservation."_

 _"It will be a 2 hour wait."_

 _"Well Hinata we could go back to my apartment and do something for a while." Hinata then blushed again, and Naruto rebudled. "No! Not that kind of fun, not that I wouldn't want to do it with you, but I mean realistically first date you don't do that but I mean maybe if you really wanted to." Naruto said with a nervous laugh, leaving both of them red in the face._

 ** _Wow kit you look very breast tonight HAHAHAHA_**

 _Kurama shut up I thought I told you to sleep!_

 _You did but I couldn't miss out on this._

 _"Well I do know this. Ramen shop but you probably wouldn't be-" Hinata interrupted Naruto._

 _"No, that would be great." Nrauto then smiled and said._

 _"Great! Ichiraku ramen it is!" And both walked to Ichiraku ramens._

 _"So, Naruto who's this girl you brought?" The old man said smiling._

 _"This is my girl friend Hinata Hyuga."_

 _"Oh hyuga, You're dating a rich girl."_

 _"Oh Hinata you're rich? Hinata then went red in the face."_

 _"Well I mean…..we kind of are." The old man Ichiraku just rolled his eyes._

 _"So what will you have 12 bowls of Ramen and Hinata eat as much as you want."_

 _"Okay 14 bowls." Naruto and the old man just stared at her._

 _"Looks like she's showing you up Nrauto." Hinata then noticed his record sign that stated "King of glutton Naruto Uzumaki 36 bowls." Hinata then got an evil grin._

 _"36 bowls? Ha I could eat that in my sleep!" Naruto then got a competitive grin._

 _"Well then old man. since **little** Hinata here thinks she can beat me just keep em coming." They both then ate bowl after bowl, until at arum bowl 36 Naruto gave up. _

_"Ha beat tha-waaaaaaa" Naruto counted 46 bowls._

 _"Thank you for the food."_

 _"Well uhh miss since you won I guess Naruto's photo is coming down."_

 _"No that's all I have!" Naruto said reaching out. They both laughed, then as Naruto was paying the tab._

 _"Nah kid, your first is free, plus it I don't think you could pay for 82 bowls." The old man said with a chuckle._

 _"Thanks! Old man!" Naruto then walked Hinata home and kissed him good night._

 ** _End Flashback_**

 _He was so awkward yet so cute, it'll be kind of nice having him like this. he's so busy and mature now a day._

Naruto meanwhile ran to Himawari's room. And Himawari just blushed.

 _I can't believe I had a crush on my dad, I'll never live this down._

 _"Himawari I just wanted to say I'm sorry for missing your birthday, I'll try and make it up to you." Nrauto said with his head down._

 _"Wellllll there may be one way."_

 _"Anything!"_

 _"Can you get me a new cake?"_

 _"Of course! I'll get that right now." Himawari then giggled as Naruto ran out the door._

 _"Hey Hinata, I got to get Himawari a new cake, she said that's how I can make it up to her."_

"Yeah she is easy to please maybe on the way back we can stop by the Hokage tower and find that scroll." So, they both went to, the bakery and bought a large cake then they wnet to the Hokage tower and snuck into the office, going to the forbidden room, and as they were rummaging through the scroll they were interrupted by shikimaru.

"Hey who is-" Shikimaru saw Hinata and little Naruto. "This is such a drag." Shikimaru said walking away. To do Naruto's work.

 _Why is when Naruto's an idiot I have to do his work, whether it's a war or becoming a child._

"Here it is, now it says to cast away do reverse hand signs." Naruto did the reverse hand signs, then a flash of light appeared, and he looked at his hands.

"Well I guess it did-"Naruto juts stared at his wife who laid unconscious and was also a child around 13.

 ** _You idiot! Cast away as in cast it on someone else, I swear this author is a troll!_**

 _Yeah c'mon man Why you are doing this to us!_

 _Author: It's funny_

 ** _Meanwhile…._**

 _Hopefully Naruto will finish soon so I won't-_ Then Shikimaru saw Naruto walk by with 13-year-old Hinata over his shoulder And Shikimaru yelled out loud.

"This is such a draggggg!"

 _To be continued….._

 _remember to like and comment, also I'm not sure where to go from here please DM or comment any suggestions._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 _: One thing leads to another: Recover and attempt at making up_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto please support the official release_**

Naruto had taken Hinata home, with relative ease. However, lifting Hinata was the least of his concerns, before Naruto came home he bought the cake he promised Himawari just a chocolate cake with white and red frosting. Naruto on his way from the bakery was still scratching his head on how he'd explain this to his kids.

When Naruto arrived, he placed the cake on the kitchen table and took Hinata up to their room and laid her in their bed. As Naruto walked away from the bed those old perverted thoughts came back.

 _just touch her, kiss her no one will know._ The voices seeped into his head.

"No, I can't betray her trust…. well maybe one kiss how would she know, and I mean I am- "

 ** _Kit seriously shut up, you are married to her you've done it a thousand times I know I witnessed all of them_** Kurama said bluntly.

Naruto blushed _"Oh yeah we are married a little kiss won't matter_." Naruto thought

Naruto then leaned in on Hinata and as he did he heard a soft voice say "Naruto-kun what are you doing." Hinata said with a blush.

"Oh me?! I was just erm fluffing your pillow and now that I have fluffed it I'm going to check on Boruto." Naruto said in a panic

"But I- "Hinata's words fell on def ears as Naruto was already gone.

Naruto then went down to Boruto's room so that it wouldn't be a _complete_ lie.

"Hey Boruto, I- "Naruto was interrupted by the paralyzed Boruto

"Get out I want nothing to do with you." Boruto said coldly, at first Naruto was angry but then he noticed a book on Boruto's desk, and relaxed as he got an idea.

"Oh, okay Boruto just as soon as I grab that book off your desk." Naruto said coolly

Boruto blushed a deep shade of red" Oh it's nothing just an old book you shouldn't read it… he he" Boruto finished with a nervous laugh, Naruto ignored the explanation and took the book and said in an interested tone "Oh look it's Boruto's diary how cute."

"It's a journal for one! And two you can't go through my things!" Boruto growled livid

"I'm sorry who was it that paid for the book?" Naruto said matter of fact, Buruto looked away.

"You did…." Boruto said softly.

"Good now that we established that, I am going to read MY diary."

"Journal! And stop you'll never get past my lock." Boruto said in haste

"Watch me! Lock reverse Jutsu." Naruto of course just took a kunai and busted the lock off, Boruto protested but Naruto just ignored him.

Naruto stared at it and after a few pages spoke, leaving Boruto in an embarrassed sweat.

"First of all, this thing needs to have a rating on it, and second YOU LIKE SUMIRE?!" Naruto said busting out with laughter.

"STOP!" Boruto said angry and embarrassed.

"You know Boruto she lives in the orphanage I could pull some strings and- "

"NO" Boruto yelled.

"And you could share a room so you two could smooooch." Naruto said sticking his lips out

"Oh, please someone! Anyone! Wake me from this nightmare." Boruto then readjusted his thoughts and got calm. "Alright ha-ha dad look I know I was pretty mean, but…. why don't you put my journal down and we could- Naruto interrupted Boruto before he could finish.

"Nope this is too much fun…... her phone numbers in here." Naruto pointed out, then got a sadistic grin.

"Whatever you're thinking please no, look I said I was sorry I promise I'll never do anything mean again. "Naruto however, ignored Boruto and started dialing, Boruto began to speak but Naruto gagged him with his head band, and then imitated Boruto's voice.

"Hello? This is Sumire Kakei who is this?" Sumire said in a curious tone.

"This is Boruto Uzumaki." On the other end a squeak could be head. _Yes, my imitation worked._

"Oh Boruto-kun why-why are you calling, not that I'm upset just curious."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tonight." Naruto said bored.

"Oh, wow really!? Or uh I mean what time

"6 o'clock tonight."

"Oh well…. I'll see if I can make it although I probably will don't have any doubt I will-"

"Yeah okay I'm hanging up." Naruto said bluntly

"Oh, I'm sorry I- "Naruto then hung up

"Geese cute kid but does she ever shut up?" Naruto then walked over and ungagged Boruto.

"Dad what was that?! Could you have sounded more rude or uninterested? How did you marry mom?" Boruto yelled embarrassed by his Fathers behavior

"Three words son, being a hero." As Naruto said that Hinata walked in.

"Naruto-kun are you almost done? I want to speak with you." Hinata said embarrassed and Boruto slack jawed.

"Kun? Dad are you dating her now?! I mean yeah she's cute and has a great rack but this age change is no excuse to-"Naruto then hit Boruto in the head.

"That is your mother she got changed too!" Boruto went pale and saw his mom go as red as a tomato.

"Boruto… that-that isn't nice. "Hinata said trying to scold.

"Ignore him, let's talk." Naruto said leaving boruto in a state of shock. They went out into the hallway and Hinata took a deep breath. "WHY AM I 13 NARUTO-KUN I-I MEAN NARUTO?" Hinata said visibly distressed.

"Calm down, calm down give me a second to explain this." Naruto explained what happened Hinata was still trying to process everything she was hearing.

"Oh and Sumire's coming tonight on a date with Boru-"Hinata cut him off she was freaking out and spazzing out

"THIS ISN'T GOOD I HAVE TO COOK DINNER AND CLEAN THE HOUSE AND WE'RE KIDS!"

"Hinata, Hinata." Naruto said snapping his fingers.

"WHAT!?" Hinata clearly an emotional wreck.

"First of all, it'll all be fine I'll help you and second might wanna unparalyze Boruto." Hinata looked stunned then immediately went to Boruto's room, and she knelt down beside him and used her chakra to un paralyze him. Boruto then shot up and said.

"I gotta get to a phone." He rushed over to the phone and dialed Sumire's number.

"Hello Sumire Kekei- "

"Yeah great it's Boruto."

"Oh, hi Boruto-kun I'm really excited about tonight!"

"Yeah about tonight my dad was just pulling a prank I wasn't talking so ya know maybe we should." Boruto then heard a wimper.

"Boruto…. It's fine if you don't want to…. but don't lie to me" Sumire was now starting to cry

"No-no don't cry, I was just kidding ha got you…."

"Really?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I want to date you?" Boruto said calm.

"Well great I'll see you at 6!"

"Sounds good." Boruto said before hanging up _Oh what did I get myself into?_

 _To be continued…_

Next week I'll update I'll be there for you, remember to like to follow and put a review and I'll see you next time!


End file.
